Question: William did 33 fewer squats than Brandon at night. William did 21 squats. How many squats did Brandon do?
Answer: William did 21 squats, and Brandon did 33 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $21 + 33$ squats. He did $21 + 33 = 54$ squats.